


Chance Ball [Ukai x FOC Slow Burn Request]

by Lady_Rhey (xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Beach House, Beach Volleyball, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male Friendship, ONC2021, Open Novella Contest, Open Novella Contest 2021, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: With all the members on his team graduated and most moving on with their lives away from volleyball, coach Ukai is one of two men left standing to guide future generations of Volleyball players at Karasuno High. With a burning regret over having lost last year's final game, he puts all of his time and energy into being the coach his grandfather once was.Unfortunately, that won’t happen without a competent manager to replace the one he lost. After many hours of writing and rewriting the ad, he finally hits submit and hopes for the best. There were still two months before school started up again. That would be plenty of time to find someone. Right?Stats as of 3/15/21Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 37 Kudos: 5 Comment Threads: 1 Bookmarks: 0
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1:  Off-Season

**Author's Note:**

> Main Prompt Used 
> 
> 40\. If only you knew you'd meet them, you'd have dressed a bit better. Especially since the only thing you can think of since you've seen their smile is 'Oh shit!
> 
> Secondary Prompt
> 
> 18\. A job application results in you becoming embroiled in the very real lives of the characters of your favourite fandom.
> 
> This is a Haikyuu!!! Fandom novel but my goal is to have it read more like a regular romance. It will follow the life of Ukai Keishin after the time skip bringing him into his own volleyball journey with the ball proverbially in his court.

My mother had always been a forward thinker. Having worked her way up the corporate ladder, the first thing she did when she retired was bought a quaint little beach house in Boca Raton off Highland Beach and then promptly put it up for lease to establish a contractual relationship with Sun Realty so she could make a profit as she toured the world.

Thinking it was awesome and that I would get a free beach vacation out of the deal whenever I wanted, which would also allow me to play endless volleyball on the beach, I was devastated to find the wretched hag was going to make me pay to block out my time should I want to enjoy it.

"There's no free lunch, sweetheart. I worked hard for this house, and if you want to use it, you need to rent it like a respectable adult. It's my asset. When I die, then you can decide to lose your ass living here for free."

Hearing that in college had been devastating. Thinking this was my ticket to endless parties and peerless popularity, I ended up acquiring quite the grudge against mother dearest until I graduated and began following my dream of becoming an Olympic volleyball player.

If I had given it some thought, I would have realized the practical lesson my mother was trying to teach me, but hindsight was 20-20. All college kids have an unrealistic level of what the world owes them until they get out into it and realize that the sea is full of sharks and there isn't anyone who is going to save them but themselves.

"Always look forward, never look backward and keep your eyes on the prize. You may win, or you may lose, but if you are smart and focused, you will always get better at the game until you no longer play because you are too busy making the rules instead."

A woman of infinite knowledge allergic to pandering, she believed in tough love and challenging lessons. Looking back on it now as the sun set on the sands of Florida, I could do nothing but smile. I was here because of her. It didn't matter what I did as long as I lived with passion and purpose.

So as I clicked away at the computer screen firing off resume after resume, I tried not to stress that I had only two months to find something before I was either homeless or borrowing, with ridiculous interest, from The Bank of Bardot; also known as my mom. Not looking forward to explaining why I didn't have a job when I knew months in advance I was going to need one, I was determined to scour every possible search word I could so I wouldn't have to go crawling back to either the lifeguard station or any of the local retailers praying for part-time work as a last resort before debt.

"Let's see. I tried volleyball coach, volleyball captain, volleyball manager, volleyball educator, and volleyball. I also made sure to make the radius fifteen miles from my current location. From all of that, I was able to apply for eleven jobs."

Scrolling up to the top right, I clicked on my profile and reset the page so I would be able to see if any responses came tomorrow when I checked in after I woke up. Making sure to then save my resume and close out the screen, I found myself suddenly drawn to an ad on the right with a little flashing 'New' on the top left corner of the ad blurb titled 'Volleyball Manager Needed.'

Deciding one more couldn't hurt, I opened the link and scanned through the ad.

Manager wanted for High School Boys Volleyball team.

-Must have five years of experience either managing a team or playing at the professional level. 

-Must be capable of playing one if not all positions competently 

-Must be able to effectively market the team so they play in productive matches and receive and all training opportunities afforded to them

-Must have good networking skills 

-Must have at least a college degree or be working towards a degree in a relevant field 

-Sports medicine training a plus but not required 

-Must be confident about taking the team to Nationals as they qualified last year

Please send your resume and salary requirements. This is a full-time position with benefits.

Caught up in how perfect of a fit this would be, I clicked the '1-click rapid submit' button since I had a profile created and sent my resume on its way, only to have a message pop up that said 'Thank you for applying to the position of Team Manager for the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball team located in Miyagi prefecture, Tōhoku region of Tokyo, Japan. We will review your credentials and reply should we wish to move forward with your resume'.

"Fuck." That was all I could say before blowing it off. Though slightly embarrassed about jumping the gun like some kid fresh out of college that was still high on their potential; I rationalized there was no way I would hear back. I mean, what were the chances? Especially when the name of the school was the same as the one from your favorite manga in college. Too strange and surreal to be a serious offer.

Choosing instead to pat myself on the back for a solid first effort, I closed my laptop and rose from the kitchen table before heading towards the refrigerator.

"I think that's a solid start."

Opening up the right French door, I grabbed the bottle of Peach Schnapps, clear Captain Morgan rum, cranberry-pomegranate juice, and Grenadine before setting it on the counter and sifting through cabinets for a cup.

Nothing beats drinking at the beach, even if I wasn't actually on the beach. Something about the air just added a sense of chill that made any drink I made sweeter and any moment more relaxing. There was also the sky. Without the city's air pollution, the stars at night looked like someone shattered a crystal ball against the heavens, causing billions of glittering fragments to freeze motionless onto its inky backdrop.

Nothing beats the beach. Nothing except volleyball, and I was grateful every day I could combine both without having to sacrifice one or the other.

Placing the cup down on the counter, I made the drink sixty percent rum, 5 percent other alcohol, and the rest juice. With the cup full and the smell of rum burning my nose hairs, I headed out to the deck where I watched the sunset before falling asleep on the lawn chair under the sparkling promise of another tomorrow blanketed across the Florida sky.

At the same moment, Rei hit send on her resume; Ukai Keishin, the coach of the Boys Volleyball Team at Karasuno High, reviewed the marketing material he intended to use for both this year's club booth and as promotional signage around school. Though it was not unheard of to lose virtually everyone on the team, especially after the loss they had suffered at nationals, it was a hard blow to absorb. It had been a long time since the love of playing and the fire of winning had joined together in his heart and created a bond among his teammates that seemed to transcend all differences.

Now that the tangible connection with his former team was gone as they had moved on with their lives, Ukai was determined to bring a new group of kids together that would carry the crows back into the skies as champions.

However, there wasn't anyone that was going to join with the lame stick figure drawings the team had put together last year. Turning his head from the small stack of prints back to the screen of his laptop, he saw the exclamation mark above the notifications tab on his email. Feeling like that was an easier hurdle to overcome, especially since the candidate might have a recreational understanding of graphics and image manipulation, he clicked on the tab for his email inbox.

The fact that there were so many responses, easily over thirty, considering he had posted the job for Team Manager less than twelve hours ago, came as quite a surprise. Setting down the stack of images, he began browsing through the applications, zeroing in on experience first since nothing else really mattered if they didn't meet the requirements.

After an hour had gone by, Ukai's head was throbbing. It was amazing how people sewed together experience or just loosely interpreted what Managerial skills meant in practical application.

"Everything alright, coach?" The slightly anxious but grounding voice of Takeda behind him dragging him from the virtual and physical piles of paperwork he wished he could avoid.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we are going digital with most of our files and application processes, but it doesn't make the paperwork feel any less daunting." Ukai groaned out.

"That's true. Just think, Coach Ukai had to do this all by hand his entire career. Can you imagine how time-consuming that was?"

Leaning back carefully, so the chair didn't flip over backward, Ukai looked upside down at Takeda with tired eyes.

"Most of these candidates can't tell a basketball from a volleyball or think that managing kids in a daycare is the same as managing a competitive team in a light contact sport."

Frowning, Takeda came to stand beside Ukai, who remained reclined in his chair with his thumb and middle finger massaging his sore eyes as a headache began to creep behind his retina. Concentrating hard as his eyes scanned the screen, The older man took hold of the mouse and scrolled through, clicking here and there until his eyes went wide.

Having only scrolled through the top portion of her resume where it talked about achievements, Takeda tried to catch Ukai's attention. "What about this one. She has played professionally in the United States and has higher education. By the dates, I would guess she is around our age."

Lifting with a quick jerk, Ukai squinted at the screen before scanning the resume in front of him critically before frowning.

"She does. On paper, she looks perfect. Did you bother to see where she lives?"

Takeda took a second look and then cringed. "Oh. Do you think it was a miss send?"

Ukai sighed heavily. "Probably. Competition season is over, and she is probably desperate to have supplemental income now that her winnings have to hold her over. Odds are she wasn't paying attention."

Takeda looked down at Ukai, who sat staring at the screen, his chin resting on his wrist as he concentrated on the words in front of him.

Not knowing what to say, Takeda just put his hand on Ukai's shoulder. "We still have time. Maybe someone else will apply that is local. I can also post on the local college boards to see if anyone is looking for a job while in school. We might even get lucky enough and be able to turn it into an internship. Then we wouldn't have to pay them."

Ukai just gave a small grunt at that as if acknowledging that was a possibility but not one he wanted to explore right away. 

Letting a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, Takeda turned and headed out of the office. "Try not to stare at that screen so long you go blind, and we need to put in for a Manager and a Coach."

Rolling his eyes but returning them to the screen, Ukai printed off the resume and began a google search. University of California (UCLA) was part of the Pac -12 conference for beach volleyball. Having gotten in on a scholarship with a G.P.A of 3.95, Ms. Berdot had helped take her and her partner to championships every year from freshman to senior year. Winning her last title, she then went on to play in the AVP (Association of Volleyball Professionals) with various other partners. Now with a handful of wins under her belt, she had also taken to providing coaching to youth players in the AVP, both freelance and pro bono. 

Further searches had dug up her nickname, the Salty Underdog, for her "boisterous personality and rabid dedication to winning." Seen as one of the most collected and focused on the court, there wasn't a position she couldn't play though her striking game was far more intense than her support game. She also had a comprehensive view of tactics. Not just looking at the court at the moment, she could analyze how her opponents played throughout the game and find ways to anticipate their moves. Not foolproof, it did help add to her rabid nature as she was quick to assess the outcome of plays as they happened and could react with almost pinpoint accuracy even if her ego might overrule her common sense at times. 

Glancing down at her resume again, his eyes fell upon her footer quote. 

"If people doubt how far you can go, go so far that you can't hear them anymore."

-Michael Ruiz

Smiling, he checked his watch. It was ten in the morning, which meant it was almost eight at night the day before in the United States. Coming off last year's loss, he had vowed not to miss another opportunity again. Now seemed as good as any to put that promise into play. 


	2. Words Left Unsaid

"Keep that head of yours in the clouds, and you are going to have a sandbox in that mouth of yours. You sure you are okay, Dog?"

Ambrose, the only man in the world who could call me that and live, especially with my face full of sand as I missed recovering a spike that should have been clearly within my grasp, teased as I clinched yet another set for the other team.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." My irritation at myself was starting to radiate in my tone and tense body language.

"I'd say. I haven't seen you this shaken up since the days leading up to your first Olympic tryout."

Standing up, I dust the sand from my body and walk to the edge of the court before unattractively spitting out as much sand as I can. Thinking back, he was right. Why was I so shaken up? It wasn't like I had gotten excellent news that would leave me set for life. It was just a reply to that job posting in Japan for the Manager position at that high school with the same name as the one from that manga I used to read.

Not a dream job. Just the only job that had gotten back to me and the last job I had expected to hear from. Like I was going to go to Japan for a job. I could find something here before I got so desperate that I needed to take that offer.

Still, if this was a sign of things going stale here, I didn't have a choice.

\------------------------

The game ended with a heartbreaking defeat, which left everyone but Rosey, what I and I alone called Ambrose, on edge. No one had seen me take a loss like that ever. Not even in a practice game like this.

Knowing I had to be putting on a front, Ambrose pulled me down the beach for one of our footsteps in the sand conversations.

The only man not to give a shit about what I wanted, Ambrose got away with murder and put up with none of my shit. Having known him since high school as the awkward backup who never made the team because he didn't play well with others but had natural talent, we had become the ultimate beach volleyball duo. There were many times we had snuck out of class in high school or ditched it entirely in college since he had followed me to Cali from Florida to find a team we could wreck in the sand.

Not being great with words in the beginning and having too sharp a chip on my shoulder, he had been the only one to tell me straight to my face that I was a selfish bitch and he wasn't going to leave me alone until I was able to fulfill my dream and prove I was better than him. We had been best friends ever since, though part of me speculated at one point he had wanted something more.

Living in a broken home with an alcoholic dad and a mom who worked the strip joint, Rosey had seen enough to mature him well past his years. Though it had also made him cynical and crass, it had given him the drive to be better that rivaled even the Pros in my eyes. I t made me look up to him even though he was older than me by just three months.

So as we walked the beach, my feet meeting the chill waters as they fought to drag me out into a vast expanse of nothingness, I decided to voice my fears instead of trying to work through them myself.

"So, you gonna tell me what's eating you, or do we need to play out that scene you secretly love in the last unicorn where the bull drives the unicorn into the sea until she finally faces her fears and defeats him?"

Giving a sharp laugh, I shake my head. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm as upset as I am. I mean, I kind of get it, but I haven't thought about it enough to get to the core of the issue."

"Okay, well, let's start with what you do know." His voice firm, accepting, and reassuring.

"Knowing full well I only have enough money to live off ramen and tap water if I have to spread it over two months, I started applying for jobs because I am not trying to go back to those shitty part-time places where I have to pander to all those delusional moms and stupid brats as they buy gear they have no business getting for sports they don't have the wherewithal to play well. As I was getting ready to shut down my laptop after almost a dozen applications sent last night, I saw an ad for a position that would be full-time and allow me to manage a boys volleyball team at a high school. At the moment, it sounded like a no-brainer that I could do in my sleep."

"Nice! I take it you heard back?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

Sighing, I stop and turn towards the sea, my eyes trying to grasp the distance between here and Tokyo as if by some miracle I could see it from the beach, and it wouldn't seem so far or life-changing.

"The problem is I wasn't paying attention to the ad. If I take it, the job will force me to move to Japan."

"Damn! And you heard back?" The surprise in his voice a teasing jab that caused me to turn quickly and punch him in the bicep.

"Contrary to what some may think, my resume for volleyball is quite impressive. If anything, I'm seriously overqualified for that position."

"They must not know you then. I can't say I want you managing a group of prepubescent boys. By the time you are done with them, they will be running for their lives with their tails between their legs to a sport like a tennis or, God forbid, golf."

"You are such an asshole. You know damn well I've done lessons with kids professionally and recreationally with solid success." I spat back.

"Yeah, and all of them were girls, or hadn't you noticed?"

Blinking rapidly and dramatically, though not on purpose, I thought back on all the seasons of lessons I had done. At the time, I hadn't noticed or given much thought that the children I was working with were all girls. Squinting my eyes at him, I shot back, "Well, in several cases, I was training for a women's volleyball team, so it makes sense that I would attract female students."

"And what about the last few years? Last I checked, ever since leaving college, you and I have been hitting the sand as a team, and between us, I have more male students than you have students, period."

Wincing at how rude that comment was, I take a moment to collect myself; a miscalculation on my part.

"Let's face it. Over the last several years, not only has your popularity declined in the student arena, but your performance as a whole has declined. You are too comfortable with the idea that you know the game, know the team and know the courts. You no longer play to win. You play just to beat the person before you because you know how."

My mouth goes wide as my brain tries to wrap around the words that he is saying, the shock evident on my face.

"Look, Ayreille, you can't keep ignoring the truth, nor can you refuse to see it. You are never going to get any farther with your dream the way you are now. You have to come to terms with the fact you don't have the same passion for the game you used to because you don't feel challenged anymore."

"Since now seems a great time, to be honest, I haven't enjoyed playing with you as my partner either. The only reason I go out there every day is to support you and your dream because I care about you. If it were up to me, I would jump at this chance and see what it has to offer. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You end up on an international team? Would you be sad about that?"

I am rendered speechless. Like a deer in headlights blinded by a head-on collision in the pitch black of night on an unfamiliar road, I stand waiting for the end without even knowing where to begin to process what is being presented before me.

Still caught in a momentum he cannot stop, Rosey continues.

"For once, don't think. You aren't your mother able to calculate the path needed to reach the result you desire because it isn't about numbers and formulas. It's about passion. You have an undeniable passion for volleyball. It's what drew me to you when we were kids and what has kept me by your side this whole time. It's why I stayed your partner and why I follow you wherever you go. Your drive has a cosmic pull and an appeal that can't be denied. What you lack is the right venue to harness that potential."

"Managing boys won't be easy. They don't have the same mindset as girls and don't have the same emotional limiters. They want different things and feel different things. They also dedicate themselves differently. It will force you to think outside the box, especially if they have a coach that is male. Can you play second fiddle to a male coach? You haven't had to before. Up until now, you have only had a male coach, but you have never been the manager with a male coach."

Rapidly trying to keep pace with his points, I begin to feel my brain sizzle from overload.

"I think this is exactly what you need. Besides, there is nothing that says you can't come back after a year or more and try again with the skills and knowledge you acquire. I know you too well. As soon as you get there, you will start scoping out the teams and try to get into the circuit because you have to be the best. I would think less of you if you didn't."

Finally able to close my mouth, I stare at him and watch as his once exasperated face takes on a softer, more pleasing look.

"Don't blow this off, Ari. Please. For me. Go home and reach out and tell them you are interested. I know you won't regret it if you make it, and when you do, we can pack up and head over because there is no way you are going to find a better partner than me in the sand just because you crossed some gigantic global puddle."

He lightly punched my shoulder before turning and strolling back to where our stuff had been abandoned.

Turning, I walk up the sand and sit down on a dry spot not made slick by the now outgoing tide. Looking out towards the ocean, I begin to sort through all the things he said and remained there until the stars start to litter the sky and my stomach grumbled.

Sighing, I stood up and dusted off the sand. I hated when Rosey was right and that he knew me so well. I was also a little mad he had let me coast this way until now but figured it was because he never liked to give his opinion when he didn't have a solution.

Taking one last look, I headed back down the beach the way we had come earlier that day; the feeling that nights like this were about to become just a memory seeping into my bones but not realizing my life was about to take an unexpected turn into a fantasy I never imagined I could play out.


	3. Sage Advice

Ms. Berdot,

After reviewing your resume and researching the competitions mentioned, I would like to extend my interest in having you interview for the Manager of the boy's volleyball team position at Karasuno High School in Tokyo, Japan. 

I realize that travel may be a deterrent, so I would like to conduct the interview over video chat instead. If this works for you, I can send you either a Zoom or Teams link as those are the only methods the school sanctions for such video conferences. Please let me know the best time to chat, as the time difference may prove challenging.

Regards,

Ukai Keishin

Boys Volleyball Team Coach

Karasuno High

No matter how many times I read it, I couldn't find a single reason not to reply. The coach didn't seem overbearing or complacent, nor did he give off a superior air. The email, if anything, seemed inviting and even welcoming, sending positive vibes without seeming desperate. 

All things that made it harder for me to ignore it and everything Rosey said that lead up to me coming back home and staring at my computer screen until I got a tension headache behind my eyes.

"Rosey, you fucking prick, why did you feel the need to drop this bomb on me now?"

Scooting my chair back, I grabbed my phone and headed towards the massive wrap-around couch by the one-hundred and forty-inch television where I lay down on my back and covered my eyes.

"Hey Siri, call mom."

Taking her usual three rings, mom finally picked up.

"Tashi delek. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I take it you are in some part of Asia?"

"Tibet, to be exact. I decided to try my luck at gaining wisdom from the Dalai Lama."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Ask me that in a week, and I will let you know. Now, are you going to tell me what is bothering you, or do I have to threaten to shut your WiFi off again?"

"That wasn't funny, you know."

"Neither was what was bothering you when that happened, so why don't you save us all the trouble and just tell me what's going on."

Pausing for a moment, I told her everything from the accidental job post reply to now, including my conversation with Rosey.

Having always been a good listener, mom said nothing. She just cleared her throat periodically, so I knew she was still there but didn't interrupt or interject until I was finished.

When I was finished she couldn't help but let the queen of snark slip out. "I bet it infuriates you to have a close friend like that sound so similar to me when I'm not there."

I groaned.

"That aside, I'd say the boy's right. You know I've been streaming what feeds I can get of your matches, and even I have to say you look bland. Volleyball shouldn't be a calculated game of chess. There needs to be some level of chance."

She must have been able to hear me roll my eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear that, and I know I haven't been the type of supportive you wanted me to be, but if even I can tell you are off your game, you should probably do something about it."

I sigh but say nothing.

"Let me ask. What do you feel keeps you in Florida? I know you are still trying out for the Olympics, but nothing says it has to be for U.S.A. Why not hone your skills while you are there, become a national of Japan, and compete on their team?"

Biting my lower lip, I mull over her words.

"It's just a thought."

"I know it is, mom. It just seems so overwhelming."

"You never did like change. Speaking of which, do you remember why I decided to travel after retirement?"

"So you could become a world-class consultant that travels the world on your terms and isn't tied down to some cookie-cutter life that kept you from ever feeling fulfilled but allowed for a false sense of safety and security?"

"Nailed it, and do you know why that was so important for me?"

"Because you were tired of living someone else's dream at your expense?"

"Right again. The same applies to you as well, kiddo, but for you, you seem to be hitching yourself to a dream you never let mature as you grew up. Why do you suppose that is?"

"A dream that never matured? How so?" My tone was confused and defensive.

"Do you remember what you said to me in high school when you won your first match?"

Thinking back took a moment, but I eventually remembered. "I want to become a pro volleyball player and try out for the women's Olympic team."

"Yep, and if you look at your dream now, what is it?"

Taking a moment to think, I come up with the same answer. "My dream is still the same."

"And that's fine, but there is one problem with your dream. Do you know what it is?"

Looking back on it and breaking it down, it takes another five minutes before I give up, and with frustration, I say, "I have no idea, mother. Why don't you tell me since your wisdom is so elevated."

"Not elevated, just objective and analytical. You see, the only problem with your dream is that you have already achieved it."

Now thoroughly irritated, I lash back. "What the hell are you talking about? I have not achieved my dream."

"Oh, but you have. Break it down and separate yourself. The first part of your dream was?"

"To become a pro volleyball player."

"Okay, check that box. Now, what was the second?"

"To try out for the women's Olympic team."

"Should I let you think on that a moment so it can sink in?"

Scowling at the phone, I think on the sentence for a minute before coming to the harsh realization she was right. Judging by my silence and change in breathing, she picked up on my revelation.

"That's what I mean by never matured. At no point did you update it and say, 'I'm going to play on the women's Olympic team and take us to a gold medal' or something like that. Instead, you settled with becoming a pro and trying out, which you ended up doing, and I am so proud of you for it, but even I know that's not enough. Your spirit wants more even if your mind is too afraid to push for it."

"I'm not afraid."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. The you from college would have jumped on this chance and not looked back. Now here you are, mooching off my property as you settle into a life that does nothing for you. Sure, you might get a job, but a day-to-day nine-to-five lifestyle that doesn't speak to your soul is for sheep and invalids who can't even get a G.E.D. We don't grow when things are easy. We grow when we face challenges. So why don't you get off your ass, out of my house, and grow the fuck up? You are almost thirty. By your age I-"

"Thanks, mom. I love you!" Then I hung up and smiled. I might hate how right she was, but I had never regretted any of her advice that I had taken. Sitting up, I headed back to my laptop and sent my response. There was no harm in a video chat.

"Put in a good word with the great Lama for me, mom." I whispered to the empty room because it never hurt to have multiple balls in my court and you never knew who was a fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


End file.
